Resurrection
by iamy39
Summary: The Vespers were brought dwon to their knees by teenagers but now there is a new Council and they are after Nellie, Dan, Amy and believe it or not, Arthur Trent. So now it is time to defeat the remaining Vespers and stop everyone one and for all. But they soon find out every clue is a trap and it leads to dead ends. What to do now?


**Chapter One**

**Resurrection**

She had been soaking wet. From head down. It was also the coldest water she had ever too. Maybe you guys are wondering what is going on. Let me give you a recap.

The doomsday machine might have been destroyed in the cave but it still looked as if a plane would be caught up in the purple sky and thrown down to Washington. Everything had ended well. Well not for everyone actually. The hostages were safe except for one. Natalie Kabra.

She had been electrocuted while trying to destroy the machine. But the machine had not been activated before Natalie attempted to destroy it. It was activated as soon as she had touched it. And who would have wanted Natalie dead? Only Dave Speminer. The Vesper One who hated Isabel because of her hatred towards him. But Isabel doesn't have to worry about him no more. Since she has killed him just because he killed her daughter.

There were many reasons for Isabel to kill Dave but this reason was the most thoughtful. But what is worrying her now since she is dead and so is Natalie. Where will Ian stay? Well she has nothing to worry about. The Cahills have finally won against the Vespers but they have just defeated the Vespers helping destroy the world. There are many Vespers still out in the middle of the world that could possibly rise to kill Amy and Dan Cahill. And that is exactly what is happening and Amy Cahill is very aware of the problem.

Amy Cahill was the Madrigal leader along with her brother, Dan Cahill. Together the two were unstoppable. They had just saved the world and the least they could have got was a plane ride home but instead, Dan, Amy and Nellie Gomez swan home.

They had finally met the gates of Grace Cahill's mansion now owned by the siblings. As soon as they got in, they changed into dry and warm clothing. The sky had been back to normal as soon as they had got into clean clothing. It was sunny and warm. The air smelt very fresh.

"Why oh why did this just happen to us?" Dan asked. "Those Vespers bot only ruined my day but also ruined my flight routine."

He leaned back onto the sofa and sighed. Nellie and Amy came out with two laptops. They showed Amy's first. It showed a slideshow on the Cahill web. A photo of a blonde hair girl appeared. She looked around 21 and Dan knew it was Cheyenne Wyoming the twin sister of Casper Wyoming. The two twins were in jail along with a weatherman, named Sandy Bancroft.

Another photo appeared this time of an old lady who looked very energetic. Luna Amato. Interpol agent and also Vesper Five. The next photo was of Sandy Bancroft in the rain with a microphone by his mouth under an umbrella. His face was plush and huge. Sandy was the Vesper Scientist. The next photo was of the Cahill friend of Amy Cahill. Sinead Starling. Sinead is the Vesper mole. She is now a good person with the Cahills again. She is testing out medicine for her two twin brothers, Ned and Ted. They have injuries from the clue hunt.

The next photo was of another fellow Cahill. A Lucian mother actually. Isabel Vesper Hollingsworth Kabra. Vesper Two. Now deceased along with her daughter. Was the one to stop the world from destroying.

And finally the last photo was of Dave Speminer. The one who killed Astrid Rosenbloom. The one who blackmailed Amy and Dan. The one to lead the Vesper into victory. The one and only Vesper One. Now dead because Isabel Kabra saved the Cahills from death.

Amy shut the laptop and looked at Dan who was confused.

"What was that for?" asked Dan.

It was time for Amy to speak.

"Since we were told Sinead was a Vesper," she started. "I kept on keeping track on everyone who attacked us and I figured out who was in the council. I got a text from Atticus saying; DISSLC. At first I had no idea of what it was then I could see the pattern. The letters represented a name. The name of each Vesper on the council. These photos are of the Vesper Council of Six. Everyone on the council."

"Amy I see you have figured out that stuff. But totally out of topic. Why does Nellie have a laptop also?"

Nellie looked up from the laptop and smiled. "Okay kiddos I have some important news for you guys." she said excitedly. She faced the laptop towards Dan and Amy and a photo of Arthur Trent showed on the screen.

"Nellie what is this?" Dan asked. "Why is there a photo of my father on the screen?"

Nellie's smile got even bigger. "Look at the photo closely."

The two kids looked at the enlarged photo carefully and saw that Arthur was in front of a mansion. Grace's mansion. This could not be true. Could Arthur be alive?

"Nellie," said Amy. "This photo could have been taken years ago before the death of our parents."

Nellie tapped on the screen at the bottom of the photo. It read 2013 March 17, 8:59. Dan checked his watch. 9:06.

There was a knock on the door. All three of them looked up towards the front door and Nellie cautiously walked towards it. She rested her hand on the doorknob. She was trembling. Why was that? The door knob turned. But it wasn't Nellie turning. It was the person on the outside. Nellie turned to the siblings and mouthed the words "HIDE NOW." She too let go of the knob and ran behind the sofa and then under it. The door swung lightly open and they all could hear a man's voice.

"Grace?" the man's voice said. "You still live here? Grace Cahill? Anyone home?"

Then Nellie heard Dan's voice boom from the kitchen cabinet.

"Who are you?" Dan asked.

"My name is… my name is… Arthur." The man stopped then spoke again. "Arthur Josiah Trent."

Then Amy made her voice sound like a tired grandmother.

"Arthur is dead. Who are you?"

"Grandma Grace is that you. Come out and see for yourself that it is me."

Just then Nellie heard the kitchen cabinet door open. No Dan. She heard his footsteps getting closer and closer to the stranger then there was a gasp. Was Dan being captured? Then she heard the man say, "Dan is that really you, you've gotten very tall."

Nellie came from under the sofa and she watched as Amy and Dan hugged Arthur Josiah Trent. The man who was the father of the two Cahill siblings.

"Time to explain dad." said Amy.

A meeting had been held just underneath the Cahill Command Centre. Six people sat at a table each holding a file of a Cahill child. The person who called this meeting upon came out of the shadows and stared at the six people. His assistant stood next to him. The assistant was only 19 but smart. He had been the one to choose these six people for the meeting. If anything, the six people didn't know where they were or even what they were doing there. But three of the six were very noticeable to Amy and Dan and knew them well. One was a Janus, one was a Tomas and one was a Lucian. The others were just very new to this stuff. The person who called upon the meeting was Bae Oh. His assistant. Harriet Goon. He was not a Cahill but he was a former helper of the Cahills. The meeting began.

"As you all know," Bae Oh started. "The Vespers have been taken down by teenagers. But now we are going to form another Vesper Council. With lots of clues that lead those Cahill brats into dead ends. Some of you will have different identities leading the Cahills into false traps. Some of which will have anagram names. Even some who can get information from their children."

Bae looked over to the Janus, Tomas and Lucian members sitting in their chairs. He nodded and they nodded back. Bae kept on speaking.

"We will have our new and completely improved Vesper Council of Six." Bae Oh stopped looked at some files and then talked again. "Have a good night and stick around for the grand finale. Also may I speak with the Janus, Tomas and Lucian fathers? Thank you for your respect."

The Cahill fathers followed Bae Oh into his office and had their meeting. As the other three members watched on the screen as Arthur Josiah Trent hugged his children.

The Vesper Council of Six was made a again and there would be no wrong moves. Not this time. Not this time.


End file.
